Lucky Duck
Lucky Duck is Disney Junior's first ever CGI-Animated original television musical special, that was premiered on June 6, 2014 on the WATCH Disney Junior app/online, June 20, 2014 on Disney Junior the Channel and June 21, 2014 on Disney Junior on the Disney Channel. It was produced by Disney Junior Originals and Nelvana Studios (The studio behind Handy Manny). Synopsis Lucky, a small, unflappable, plucky, yellow, rubber, tub toy duck (Christian Borle), prepares to leave the toy factory where he was born to be shipped to the store when, because of Code S (a faulty whistle), it is immediately trashed. By dint of pugnacity, he still manages to return a box of toys ready to board a boat. New twist of fate: Lucky inadvertently pass overboard! Then he will have to face all the dangers always pursuing the same goal: to find the perfect home. A plucky rubber duck is thrown off a cargo ship during a storm, and teams up with a pair of tub toy friends, Snap the Turtle (Tom Carraugh) and Flo the hippo (Megan Hilty) on an adventure whille trying to find home. Plot Act I Prologue (The Tub Toy Factory in the ? Coast; Life's Comin' at Ya' Now) We fade from black to the waters of the North Atlantic Ocean, somewhere in the (Don't know what European country) coast, as the first song starts directly. I don't know the rest. The Ship (Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean) Outside* (I'm a Lucky Duck) To be described. Inside the Ship To be described. Outside (Tub Toy Twist) To be described. Act II To be described. Act III To be described. Closing Credits* Coming soon. *See crew (Needs Expansion) for the people who made it. Production The Nelvana/Disney Junior production began in Fall 2013. It takes months to create the special that lasts about fourty-five minutes or less. The production is finished in Spring 2014. It first premiered on the WATCH Disney Junior app/online on June 6, 2014. Then it offically premiered on Disney Junior the Channel as The Magical World of Disney Junior's highlighted feature on June 20, 2014 at 7pm. Before the premiere, the marathon of features (Including the 2002 Oscar®-nominated Lilo & Stitch) is shown. And finally, it premiered on Disney Junior on the Disney Channel as the encore presentation on June 21, 2014 to acomppany the new episode of Doc McStuffins, which played afterwards. Voice Cast 'Featuring the Voices of' There are three celebrity voices from Broadway, New York, and on television *Christian Borle (NBC's Smash) as the leader of the quack; Lucky the tub toy duck with the broken squeaker (fixed at the ending). *Tom Cavanagh as Snap the shy turtle tub toy *Megan Hilty (9 to 5; NBC's Smash; The Pirate Fairy) as Flo the hippo tub toy 'With the Voices of' *Milton Barnes as the tub toy Shark *Gage Munroe as Danny the human **? ? as his father ***The said father mention's his grandmother at Grandmother's house, but the grandmother wasn't shown, due to focusing on the plot. *To be described for the rest. U S. Casting and Character Voices Directed by Maria Estrada Recorded by the crew at Pomann Sound Crew Opening Titles *This special was written directly for television: **The story/dialogue was written by the WGA (Writers Guild of America)-award winner Michael G. Stern, who previously worked on Imagination Movers. **The lyrics were written by Rick Garcia & William V. Malpede *Directed by Don Kim, who previously worked on The Adventures of Chuck and Friends. Closing Credits *More crew coming soon. *Executive Producers: Irene Weibei and Colm Bohm. Songs & Score Songwriters/Producers This special features six all new original songs (Including three reprises for two for one/Two for one; Total of nine) were written by the songwriting team of Rick Garcia & William V. Malpede, who worked on the 2011 Oscar®-winning feature Rango and produced by Garcia, Malpede and Lori Mozilo. Score The score is composed by Frederik Wiedmann, who worked on Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Original Songs *Life's Comin' at Ya' Now **Performed by (UNKNOWN MALE PERFORMER) *I'm a Lucky Duck (and very briefly reprise) **Performed by Christian Borle (Lucky) *Tub Toy Twist **Performed by Milton Barnes (The shark tub toy) *Dolphin Ride **Performed by (UNKNOWN MALE PERFORMERS) *Through the Fog **Performed by Christian Borle (Lucky) and Gage Munroe (Danny) *Friends Will See You Through (and two reprises) **'Full': Performed by Megan Hilty (Flo) and Tom Cavanagh (Snap) **'Reprises:' Performed by Cavanagh, Hilty and Christian Borle (Lucky) Home Media To be annoused. Trivia *This is Disney Junior's first ever original special to be premiered globally. *For the first time on TV, this special introduces the brand-new format. *This is the second time that Christian Borle and Megan Hilty appearing at the same time together, but they sung in the reprises of Friends Will See You Through. **The first was the NBC hit series Smash. *On all promos and most bumpers (except three bumpers (Other)) of this special, Lucky is floating on the river from the end of The Magcial World of Disney Junior intro. *'Logo Variation:' At the end of the closing credits to the special, the bubbles appears at the bottom floating up to wipe (The horizonal fade, sliding up) from it to the 2004-present Nelvana logo (Cut-short; 2005-present byline [A CORUS ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY]; Without haze.) **Afterwards, it cuts to the cut-shortened Disney Junior logo. Videos More coming soon. Gallery External Links *Animation Magazine article #1 *Animation Magazine Article #2 *The Disney Blog article Category:Television specials Category:Lucky Duck Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Musicals